fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, "She Who Brings Children Into The Light") is an Independent Mage who is one-half of the team known as Star-Edge along with her partner Shion. She is known as the "Lady of the Lake" due to her Bodily Ghost spell, allowing her to assassinate many of her targets with ease after seemingly appearing from nowhere. Appearance Lucina is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman. She possesses long, wavy, black colored hair that hangs down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Lucina has bright blue colored eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Lucina's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities and overall height, something that frequently annoys both Shion and Severa as she is taller than both of them. Adding her narrow waist to her large bust, causes many males to find her extremely attractive. Lucina's typical attire consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line that reveals her chest and has a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder. This leather vest is cut so that it exposes much of her stomach, adding to her appeal. She also wears pink high heeled pumps and orange sunglasses that she hangs on her forehead. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Keen Intellect: Espionage Expert: Enhanced Strength: While not technically enhanced, Lucina has far more strength than an average human due to her life of constant training and combat situations. When not using her magic, Lucina possesses enough strength to rip a door clean off of its hinges, however, when she does utilize her magic in unique formations, Lucina gains enough strength to crush a massive boulder or even restrain a user of the magic Titan. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Due to the nature of her magic, Lucina had to develop the upper body strength and capability in order to deal with a multitude of opponents. The nature of her work causes Lucina to constantly study new fighting styles in order to learn how to best counter them and even maybe add some new tricks to her own arsenal. She typically resorts to restraining her opponents or even breaking bones and joints by utilizing various sumissions. : '''Kumo-ei (クモウェイ, "Way of the Spider"): To compensate for hands being stuck in a pose in order to use her Magic, Lucina developed this fighting style. With this, she sprouts six arms from her back in order to combat her opponents. This style is extremely versatile as it allows Lucina to use her magic and strike down opponents with her six extra limbs, or even grab on to a foe in order to perform a submission maneuver. With this fighting style, Lucina is also able to move about the battlefield with ease, utilizing the sprouted limbs much like an actual spider would which allows her to move and strike with a sense of unpredictability. Body Multiplication Magic in use]] This Magic, as demonstrated by Lucina, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including her very own body. With this magic, Lucina can take on many opponents with her sprouted limbs. Since Lucina is the only one who knows where the limbs will sprout out, she usually has the element of surprise on her side. So unless an opponent is incapable of being held, like users of Purger Magic or otherwise, any opponent that faces Lucina is practically defenseless against her. Using this magic to spawn one hundred arms, Lucina can even use each hand created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger hands out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes her much more versatile as it allows her to form more intricate patterns with her sprouting limbs. Spells Bodily Rebirth: With this spell, Lucina is able to create a full-bodied clone of herself in order to do battle with her opponents, hinted by the name of the spell itself. Unlike other spells of Lucina, the clone comes fully clothed and is completely identical to the original Lucina in every way, even being capable of activating magic, although to a lesser extent. This spell is often used for espionage due to the fact that as soon as someone tries to come into contact with it, the clone bursts into a plume of flower petals. : Bodily Ghost: A sub-spell of Bodily Rebirth that allows Lucina to sprout her body from that of an opponent's. This is the far more dangerous variant of the two as it allows Lucina to quickly incapacitate or even assassinate her targets quickly and with little to no resistance at all due to the element of surprise. It is this spell that has earned Lucina the epithet "Lady of the Lake", due to the fact that she seemingly appears from nowhere in order to attack her foes. Bodily Wings: Lucina initiates this spell by taking the standard stance for her magic. Once she has done this, she produces numerous amounts, nearing the hundreds in quantity, of hands from her back that then latch onto each other in order to take the form of a pair of wings. These wings allow Lucina to travel short distances at high speeds in order to avoid attacks and even avoid detection from those that she spies on. This spell does not last long as it requires Lucina to use her actual muscles in order to maintain both speed and altitude when in flight. This spell can also be used on others in order to grant them the same abilities. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Body Multiplication Magic User Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Yggdrasil Category:Guild Member